salah tempat
by fumate
Summary: sayangnya, yuu bukan orang yang tepat untuk dimintai bantuan ketika itu menyangkut pelajaran. [noyahina]
"Nishinoya-saaaann!"

Panggilan Shouyo, meskipun di tempat yang berisik seperti lapangan tempat mereka berlatih, nyatanya tetap keras terdengar dan menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga. Yuu—yang kala itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum pulang—tidak merasa terganggu, untungnya. Barangkali sudah terbiasa. Barangkali _memang_ terbiasa.

"Oh, Shouyo," ia menoleh, menyelempangkan tas senyaman mungkin. "Ada apa?"

"Ajarkan aku matematika, dong!"

Kening Yuu berkerut dalam.

"Kumohon, Nishinoya-san, nilaiku benar-benar sedang dipertaruhkan," oh, ya ampun, Yuu ingin tertawa keras melihat muka Shouyo yang begitu memelas. "Katanya kalau nilai jelek tidak bisa ikut klub lagi? Memang benar? Huaaaah, habislah aku!" berteriak sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, di detik selanjutnya Shouyo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yuu sambil menyerukan _bantu aku, Nishinoya-san! Tolong akuuu!_

Aduh, duh, kepalanya jadi pusing karena bergerak ke segala arah. Shouyo itu, kalau sedang panik seperti ini ganasnya keterlaluan. Padahal mereka menghabiskan dua belas jam hampir setiap hari bersama-sama, tapi Yuu tak juga terbiasa dengan beberapa kebiasaannya.

"Shouyo,"

"Nishinoya-saaan! Jangan hiraukan akuuuu!"

"Shouyo."

"Aku belum mau berhenti main voliiii! Kalau tidak bisa gabung ke klub apa jadinya nanti?! Aku mana bisa jadi Ace! Waaahhh!"

"Shouyo!"

Cengkraman di bahu langsung dilepaskan. Shouyo tidak lagi menggoyangkan badan Yuu ke sana-sini seenak hati, tapi mukanya bersalah sekali. Pucat pasi. Bagaimanapun, Yuu kan lebih tua dari Shouyo. Tidak sopan sekali tindakannya barusan, merengek-rengek sampai menyusahkan seorang _senpai_.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, Shouyo, tapi nilai-nilaiku juga jelek semua."

"… he?"

Gumaman _hm_ pelan, lantas mengangguk. "Buruk, deh, pokoknya. Yah, aku memang tidak berbakat di bidang itu, sih, sepertinya." Yuu tertawa kecil (padahal dalam hati malu berat aibnya harus terbongkar). "Kenapa tidak minta tolong Tsukishima saja?"

Mendengar nama Kei disebut membuat Shouyo sontak merengut. Pipinya digembungkan lucu. "Sudah. Dianya tidak mau, pakai mengata-ngatai aku bodoh segala," gembungannya makin besar, alis menukik tajam. Shouyo jadi sewot sendiri. "Dasar sombong."

Yuu mengerjap. "Sudah coba ke Yachi-san, belum? Dia kan juga pintar, seingatku. Atau kalau memang terpaksa ke Suga-san saja."

"Aku malu minta tolong ke Yachi-san," Shouyo menghela napas. Bibirnya mengerucut, pipinya mengempis ke ukuran semula.

Satu alis dinaikkan, ucapannya barusan kok mengundang kecurigaan. "Malu? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya..." Shouyo memandang ke arah lain, menolak kontak mata sebisa mungkin. Yuu makin penasaran. Curiga menjadi-jadi. Dalam momen singkat itu, dadanya bertalu-talu meraungkan perang seandainya memang benar Shouyo sudah pindah ke lain hati.

"…" Menanti lanjutan kata tadi jadi terasa menyiksa.

"Soalnya aku sudah terlalu sering diajarkan Yachi-san. Jadi aku malu," pelan, lirih, Shouyo membuang muka dengan pipi memanas, dan Yuu dalam hati sudah menyerukan kemenangan. Napas diembus lega. Prasangkanya salah total—aduh, ada apa dengannya, sih? Kenapa jadi cemburuan begini?

Yuu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu," ujarnya, merebut kembali atensi Shouyo yang sempat lepas. "Minta tolong Suga-san saja. Nilainya bagus-bagus kok."

"Oh… oke,"

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Yuu, mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling lapangan yang hampir kosong.

Shouyo mengangguk, berbalik, menyerukan, "Aku akan ambil tas dulu!"

Selagi hening menyapa dan pikirannya mulai memerangkapnya untuk kesendirian fana, Yuu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari Shouyo sibuk membereskan barangnya yang berceceran.

 _Kapan anak itu mau memanggilku 'Yuu-senpai'?_

* * *

haikyuu! murni milik furudate haruichi seorang, saya cuma minjem karakternya aja. makanya saya ga dapet keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n** : waaahh happy noyahina day! baru keingetan tadi hiks, untung masih sempet nyumbang (meski jadinya malah sampah kaya gini). ooc nggak yaa duh malu saya. ngebet banget ngetik mereka dari lama dan baru sekarang terlaksana, mungkin lain kali bakal ngetik mereka lagi hahihu cuma ga dalam waktu dekat /jder. saya benci kesibukan :")) mana besok noyatsukki day lagi, dan saya belom pernah bikin bokuroo! otp saya sendiri! /headbang

((semoga sabtu ini udah bebas lagi \o/))

terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
